


Embracing Me

by prettysweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Developing Relationship, Does 13-14 count as childhood?, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Partying, Slice of Life, Slow Build?, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, high school sweethearts, idk - Freeform, not sure, this might be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysweet/pseuds/prettysweet
Summary: Yuuri and Victor– high school sweethearts, but how do they get there? A story of how a thirteen year old Yuuri Katsuki meets and falls in love with Victor Nikiforov who happens to be in the year above him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hello!! welcome to my little fluffy fic! <3 This fic will most likely be completely unedited, the chapters will be short and this fic is probably going to contain 0 interesting narrative and 100 just victor and yuuri being cute so bare with me. If you are looking for something a little more plot-thick you should head over and check out my other omegaverse AU - [ Heaven in Hiding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12414780/chapters/28251177)

“I want to break up with you,” Narumi said distractedly as she looked at her group of friends who were silently watching the events unfold before them from a few metres away. Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed– she  _ what _ ? They’d been dating for almost three weeks and she wanted to break up with him  _ now _ ?

 

“Break up with me?” Yuuri asked in confusion, his mind aware of the giggling thirteen year olds watching him intensely. 

 

“Yes, I don’t want to be with you anymore,” Narumi declared, folding her arms over her chest, adding to her intimidation. Narumi was already a few inches taller than Yuuri and was an  _ alpha _ . Narumi and Yuuri had grown so close over the last weeks and they’d sat next to each other every single day since the school year had started– that was two months ago. Yuuri felt devastated. But, he couldn’t show that– there were Narumi’s friends there and they would laugh at him if he began crying or even looked sad. They had all been so nice to him a few weeks ago– gushing over how cute and nice he was and how he was different from all the other boys who were big annoying show-offs. 

 

“Fine, I don’t want to be with you either,” Yuuri said, determinedly, blushing from the voice crack in the middle of his statement. Narumi rolled her eyes. Yuuri decided he’d had enough and stormed off, leaving his former ex-girlfriend behind. Yuuri didn’t care if she was his girlfriend anyway. 

 

Frustrated, Yuuri huffed and walked inside and upstairs to his locker. He knew technically he wasn’t allowed to be inside during breaks but Yuuri couldn’t care less. He had a packet of gummy bears in there which he was supposed to save for an afterschool snack but Yuuri didn’t care about that, he wanted those fucking gummy bears  _ now _ . Just as Yuuri was fast approaching his blue locker, he saw a rather tall boy heading towards him. The boy looked Yuuri dead in the eye and strode towards him. Yuuri immediately felt intimidated– what did the guy want with him? The boy slowed when he came near and stood next to Yuuri and opened his own locker.  _ Of course _ . Maybe Narumi had made him paranoid, of course the boy wasn’t walking towards him, he just needed to get to his locker. They were strangers, what would the boy want with him anyway? Yuuri shook his head and resumed rummaging through his bag, looking for the sweet treats. Yuuri sighed any frustration when he was unable to find them. 

 

“What are you looking for?” the taller boy asked in perfect Japanese, looking over at Yuuri from his own locker. Yuuri peeked at the owner of the voice from behind his long locker door. The boy was smiling at him, his eyes wide and bright. Finally, someone who didn’t look like they wanted to eat him alive. 

 

“Gummy bears,” Yuuri admitted, looking down at feet. He was nearly fourteen, he shouldn’t need gummy bears anymore– he wasn’t a child. 

 

The other boy laughed– but not in a taunting way or a mean way, it was a nice laugh. A laugh that made Yuuri blush further. “I actually have some gummy bears,” the boy giggled, pulling out a large pack and offering it to Yuuri. Yuuri went onto his tiptoes to look into the bag and smiled, taking two blue ones. “Is blue your favourite?” The boy, who was now towering over Yuuri since he’d stepped a little closer. Yuuri shyly nodded. “Ah, mine is pink!” 

 

“I like pink too,” Yuuri replied, still avoiding looking at the other boy, which wasn’t very hard considering how tall he way. How tall was this guy? He had to be at least 5’7! While Yuuri was only a mere 5’2. Yuuri took a bite out of one of the gummies. “Um, thank you for the gummy bears…” Yuuri trailed off when he didn’t know the other boy’s name. 

 

“Victor,” Victor supplied. 

 

“Ah, well, thank you, Victor,” Yuuri finished, smiling at the older boy. Victor smiled back. 

 

“And your name is?” 

 

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri informed Victor before eating his last gummy bear. “Uh, Victor, why is your locker situated here? I know all of the year eight lockers have been allocated to this area but you don’t seem like you would be in year eight.” 

 

“Ah, well, I’m in year nine so really my lockers should be on the floor above, but I enrolled at this school very recently and there were no spaces next to the other year nine students,” Victor told Yuuri, popping a blue gummy into his mouth before putting the gummies away into his locker. 

 

“Oh,” Yuuri said in understanding, nodding. Then the bell sounded, alerting the pair that they needed to get to class. 

 

“Well, I better go but I’ll see you around, Yuuri,” Victor said sweetly before grabbing some text books from his locker and walking to get to his next class. Yuuri watched as Victor met up with his friends, who all looked a whole lot cooler than him. 

 

-

 

“Hey, Victor!” Takanari shouted as Victor jogged up to them, books in arms and threatening to spill out everywhere. 

 

“Hey Taka, hey Ken,” Victor greeted his two new found friends before turning his head to look back to Yuuri where he last seen him. He saw the short boy walking away in the other direction, arms filled with books, much like Victor. “You guys have Biology next, right?” 

 

The rest of the day past quickly, and the last classes seemed like a blur, but that was probably because Victor wasn’t paying attention and instead thinking about Yuuri. 

 

At the end of the day, Victor hung around his locker for a few minutes to see if the raven come back, but eventually Victor had to leave with no word from the other. 

 

Victor took the bus home– his parents driver was busy that day so he had to step on the surprisingly pleasant bus ride it home. And boy, Victor was thankful he did, because in the fourth row, on the left sitting closest to the window seat was the one and only, Katsuki Yuuri. Victor would have screamed if it weren’t for that sort of behaviour being considered strange. Victor hauled his long, lanky legs up the bus steps and immediately sat down next to Yuuri. 

 

“Hello, stranger,” Victor said, startling Yuuri out of his daydream. Yuuri smiled when he saw Victor sit down next to him. 

 

“Hi,” Yuuri greeted, putting down the book he was currently reading. Yuuri didn’t add anything to that greeting which Victor thought was a little awkward, but made Yuuri all the more cuter. 

 

“How was your day, Yuuri?” Victor asked as he settled his backpack between his unusually long legs. Yuuri thought back to Narumi and the break-up. His day was definitely less than good, but he couldn’t tell Victor that. He couldn’t tell Victor that his measly three-week relationship had ended with a girl that barely cared about. 

 

“Alright,” Yuuri answered, grinning through his obvious lie. “How about yours?” 

 

“It was wonderful, Yuuri, especially since I got to share some gummy bears with you, luckik,” Victor said gently, switching between Russian and Japanese. 

 

“Luckik?” Yuuri asked in confusion– was that Russian he was speaking? Or maybe Victor just knew English better than he did. 

 

“It’s Russian for sunbeam,” Victor chuckled, ruffling Yuuri’s hair. The bus started up and began to drive, which told Victor he only had about another five minutes with the younger boy. Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victor’s hair-messing actions. 

 

“Are you from Russia?” Yuuri asked in curiosity, he’d been wondering where Victor was from. 

 

“Mm, yes, I am, but my family moved to Japan a couple years ago for work related things and we’ve just stayed here ever since, so I’m fluent in Russian and English, but my Japanese is a little rusty because I’ve only been learning it for three years,” Victor explained. 

 

“I don’t think it’s rusty at all, Victor! It sounds great– I can’t believe you know three languages,” Yuuri exclaimed as he glanced at the window to make sure he wasn’t going to miss his stop. 

 

“And I’m learning french this year!” Victor chuckled, leaning his head back against the tall chairs on the bus. “What about you, Yuuri? Are you from Tokyo?”

 

“No, I’m from Hasetsu– it’s a small town by the beach in Kyushu. I moved to Tokyo last year when I took an interest in figure skating. My family moved to Tokyo so I could have access to the best rinks and figure skating coaches,” Yuuri told him. “It’s amazing here, but I sometimes miss Hasetsu.” 

 

“I feel the same, sometimes I miss St. Petersburg too– did you know that St. Petersburg is by the beach too?” Victor giggled, overjoyed that they actually had something in common. “It was always cold there though, I think I like Tokyo better.” Yuuri smiled up at the older boy. 

 

“So, are you turning fifteen this year, Victor? You mentioned you were in year nine,” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Yes, I am. I turn fifteen on December 25th,” Victor informed Yuuri. “When’s your birthday?” 

 

“I’m turning fourteen on November 29th– that’s means our birthdays aren’t even a month apart,” Yuuri realised, smiling at that fact. 

 

“Wow, Yuuri, that’s so cool. Hey, did you say something about figure skating before?” Victor questioned, thinking back to a couple minutes ago. Yuuri grinned and began to tell Victor all about his love for figure skating and that he was going to start internationally competing as a Junior in less than two months. It made Victor very impressed, which of course Yuuri was delighted to know. A few minutes of chatting later, the bus came to halt and the bus driver told the group that this was stop 67– Yuuri’s stop. So, Yuuri politely excused himself and got off the bus, saying goodbye and waving to Victor as he did so. It seemed Victor had gained a new friend– a friend who was a lot better than the ones who had swarmed to him on his first day when they’d found out his parents were the current CEOs for Chanel. 

 

Victor couldn’t wait to talk to Yuuri again. 

 

-

 

Victor patted his belly after he’d finished filling it up with food, content with just laying and staring at the ceiling as Makkachin slept at the foot of his bed. Then his phone buzzed– it was a facebook notification. 

 

‘ _ Ken Sato has invited you to his event _ ’ 

 

Victor rolled his eyes– probably another party. Victor opened the facebook app and inspected the event. Victor first noticed that there was a whopping  _ 60 people _ attending and it was being held on Friday the 14th of September. Victor sighed, another crowded boring party to attend. But, if you think you about it… 60 people is a lot of people, maybe Ken wouldn’t mind if he snuck Yuuri in with him…  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri get to know each other a little more

Victor was ecstatic to go to school the next morning– he was dressed and ready to go by seven am– well over an hour before he had to leave. Victor sat on his bed and grinned, watching the clock. Yes, he did realise how creepy and weird he was being, but he couldn't help it. He saw something in Yuuri that he’d never seen before. He saw someone shy and vulnerable and anxious, but someone who didn’t want to squash everyone in their way. He’d finally met someone who wasn’t obsessed with climbing to the top by pushing everyone else down. He’d met some considerate and kind and adorable. He’d met Yuuri Katsuki, and he couldn’t wait to see him again. 

 

Victor eventually emerged from his room and found in his parents in the living room– Ivan was rooting through a pile of freshly laundered clothes with nothing but a towel on and Victoria was sitting on their breakfast bar stools, fully dressed, sipping a cup of black coffee. Victor laughed– his parents were such complete opposites sometimes. Victor took a seat next to his mother. 

 

“Hi, mum,” Victor greeted, grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a swig. 

 

“Victor! You are fourteen, how many times do I have to tell you not to drink caffeine?” his mother scolded, pursuing her lips. “Why are you ready this early anyway? Would you even be awake at this time?”

 

“My alarm is set for 7:15 and it’s currently 7:20 so  _ yes _ , I would be awake,” Victor said, smirking. “How long has Dad been rooting around in there?” 

 

“Twenty minutes, and we need to leave in ten,” Victoria replied, increasing her voice volume so that her husband heard. “You’d think he’d have found Narnia by now, really.” Victoria rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh, also there’s this party on Friday– can I go?” Victor asked, slipping off the bar stool and grabbing a bottle of iced tea from the fridge, along with some pre-made waffles. Victor dropped two waffles into the microwave, not bothering with a plate. 

 

“If you learn how to prepare food  _ properly _ , then yes, you may go,” Victor answered, her eyes widening at the sight of her son wacking waffles in the microwave.  

 

“They’re microwave waffles– what other way do you want me to prepare them?” Victor laughed, taking a sip of his iced tea, which actually had a fair amount of caffeine in it, unbeknownst to his mother. The microwave beeped and Victor took out the waffles with the tips of his fingers, throwing them down on the kitchen bench, not wanting to hang onto them for too long because they were very hot. 

 

“Victor, that is disgraceful,” Victoria gasped. Victor shrugged and laughed, thinking about what his mum would think if he did this almost every single morning after she’d and dad had gone to work. Victor picked up a waffle and tore in half then proceeded to eat the slightly floppy waffle straight out of his hand. Victoria’s jaw dropped. 

 

“I found it!” Ivan shouted, bursting out of his bedroom, holding a yellow, paisley tie triumphantly. Victoria sighed and tilted her head at the sight and watched as her husband of fifteen years stumbled back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. 

 

“He’s supposed to be an alpha, you know?” Victor rhetorically asked Victor, who was drinking iced tea while he had a mouthful of waffle in his mouth. “I can’t watch this– Ivan, I’m starting up the car!” Victoria shouted before leaving their spacious city apartment. Victor laughed at the scene before him. Ivan appeared a few minutes later, fully dressed and not looking like he had just spent the last five minutes in a fight with his now blue tie– hadn’t he wanted to wear the yellow one?  _ Now _ he looked like an alpha.

 

“Taro is back today so he’ll drive you and pick you up from school, see you for dinner, Victor,” Ivan said, kissing Victor’s forehead and walking out to join his wife for their commute to work. Victor glanced at the clock– 7:35. Only half an hour to go. 

 

-

 

Victor hopped into the black Sedan and greeted his parent's personal driver before sitting back and clipping in his seat belt. Finally, he would get to see Yuuri. Victor’s heart swelled at the idea. The drive passed rather slowly, but Victor arrived at school at 8:18, twelve minutes before his first class. Perfect timing. Victor practically sprinted inside and to his locker, where of course rarely any people were– students usually started filing in five minutes before class. So, after Victor had gotten the books for his first class out and put his bag away, he slumped down against his locker and waited for Yuuri. As the time progressed, more people filed in, and by 8:25, the hall was buzzing with people– Victor hoped he would be able to see Yuuri at all. 

 

But alas, there he was. Short, adorable Yuuri, with a backpack on that was as big as his torso, walking towards his locker. Victor sighed and watched the other man as he opened his locker, annoyed by the two people that were situated between their lockers– could they please get out of the way? Eventually, Victor became fed up and decided to move past the two people and lean against the locker that was to Yuuri’s left. 

 

“Hello again,” Victor greeted, smiling at the younger boy. 

 

“Oh, hey Victor,” Yuuri replied, blushing as he tried to stuff his giant bag into the locker. 

 

“Miss me?” 

 

“Very much,” Yuuri laughed, giving his bag a kick with his perfectly polished school shoes. He then unzipped the bag and pulled out a new bag of gummy bears. “Want one?” Yuuri asked, opening them and popping a few into his mouth, not caring that it wasn’t even nine am and he was eating something with such a large amount of sugar. 

 

Victor grinned and pulled out a blue and a pink. “Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor said, grinning at the other boy. Then the bell chimed, and all of the students started leaving the locker area and walking to their new class. Victor sighed– why did his time with Yuuri have to be cut short so quickly? Yuuri pulled out his books and closed his locker. 

 

“See you,” Yuuri said, a small smile painting his face that made Victor feel faint. The boy walked away without even letting Victor get a chance to respond with a goodbye of his own. 

 

Victor then realised he would need to get to class. Victor pouted and made his way to first class, which poured by slowly and agonisingly, and then he went to his second class, which also drabbled by– Victor felt as if he was going insane, he just wanted it to be break already! 

 

But finally, two hours later, Victor was arriving to his locker to put away his books and pull out some snacks, but of course, Victor did no such thing. He simply waited near his locker– waited for Yuuri to arrive. Yuuri came quickly, and he also looked like Victor– he’d sprinted to his locker and when he’d spotted Victor, he came to halt and met his glorious blue eyes. Yuuri averted his eyes and blushed, putting his books away in his locker. Victor quickly followed suit before joining Yuuri over by his locker with a packet of crisps and an apple in hand. Victor didn’t even say hello this time– he just smiled as his new friend. 

 

“What do you have in your lunchbox today, Yuuri?” Yuuri laughed, (Victor hadn’t meant for it to be a joke, but he took it anyway– he loved hearing Yuuri laugh.)

 

“Mm, let’s see,” Yuuri started, pulling out a small tin. Inside was some adorably carrot love-heart sticks, pieces of strawberries and kiwis cut into flower shapes, some crackers and a mini blue container of tahini dip, along with a few pieces of celery. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri!! That is so adorable, did you make that?” Victor gasped, clutching his chest at the sight of the bento box. “How do you even cut carrots like that?!” Yuuri giggled. 

 

“My mum makes them for me, they’re kind of embarrassing, they’re good though. I wish they weren’t so damn healthy though, I have constantly sneak chips and lollies around my mum,” Yuuri told Victor, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Well, I’ll give you some chips for one of those adorable carrot sticks,” Victor bargained, opening his packet. Yuuri laughed– he seriously wanted to trade chips for a carrot stick? 

 

“Deal,” Yuuri said, handing over one of his carrot sticks. In exchange, Victor tipped a few chips into Yuuri’s hand, which he scoffed down immediately. The boys began walking down the hall together, neither of them bothering to catch up with their own friends, or saying anything to the other. When the walked past Victor’s friend group, one of the boys Yuuri didn’t know gave Victor a confused look, but Victor just ignored it. 

 

“Where do you want to sit?” Victor asked Yuuri as they stepped outside. 

 

“What about over there?” Yuuri asked, pointing to a free bench over in the shade next to the basketball court– Yuuri sincerely hoped the year elevens that were playing weren’t going to lose control over the ball so it didn’t land on his table. Victor nodded and lead the way to the shady table, taking a seat on one side, and Yuuri taking a seat on the other. Yuuri reopened his lunch box and pulled out a plastic folded fork, and began eating the cutely cute fruit his mother had put in for him. Yuuri then looked to Victor pear and crisps, and Victor who was staring at Yuuri’s food. Yuuri giggled, rolled his eyes and pushed his food to the middle of the table, which made Victor look questioningly at him. 

 

“How can you just eat some crisps and a pear? You should have some more carrot sticks, or there’s crackers and tahini if you want,” Yuuri offered, feeling bad that he had more food than Victor. “I feel bad that I have more food than you.” 

 

“Aw, Yuuri, you don’t need to feel bad. I have a big lunch anyway– three cherry piroshkis and three beef and cabbage ones,” Victor told Yuuri, but took another carrot stick anyway. Yuuri smiled and finished up his fruit before opening his tahini and crackers. “What do you have for lunch?” 

 

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t know, either some super healthy rice paper rolls or a ham and salad sandwich.” 

 

“Ooh, I love rice paper rolls! Especially that peanut sauce that comes with it– what is it called?” Victor asked, trying to think of the name. 

 

“Hoisin sauce, it  _ is _ the best,” Yuuri giggled. Victor smiled and then remembered what he had planned to ask Yuuri about. 

 

“Hey Yuuri, are you doing anything on Friday, after school?” Victor asked, sneaking another carrot stick. 

 

“Well, I was going to go train at the rink but if I’m free if you want to do anything,” Yuuri told him, picking up his last carrot stick. Yuuri became excited at the notion of seeing Victor outside of school– they’d only known each other for two days and he already wanted to spend time with him outside of school? Yuuri felt butterflies in his tummy. 

 

“Oh, well, I was invited to this party on Friday, but I only really know the guys who're hosting so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?” Victor asked, hoping Yuuri would say yes. Yuuri considered it in his head. He’d never been to a party before, and he didn’t know anyone going either. Plus, they were all probably going to be a lot older than him. The thought made Yuuri incredibly nervous. Would Hiroko even let him go? Then Yuuri saw Victor’s face and his big blue eyes, silently pleading with him to go. 

 

“I don’t know… I wouldn’t know anyone going,” Yuuri told him, hesitant to agree, despite Victor’s adorable face. 

 

“Well, I don’t either– I only know a few, and over 60 people were invited so I’m sure you’d blend in well, no one would notice you or anything,” Victor assured Yuuri. 

 

“Mm, okay,” Yuuri reluctantly agreed. Yuuri could probably leave at any time anyway. “What time is it at?” 

 

“It starts at six thirty, but I could pick you up if you like, or meet you somewhere? Or we could hang out after school until it’s time for us to go?” Victor offered as he scrunched up his chip packet and tossed it into the bed next to the bench, along with his pear core. 

 

“Uh, actually pick me up from the rink? I need to get in as much practice time in as possible since I have school and my next competition is in a month, you know?” Yuuri explained to Victor. 

 

“Definitely, I can do that! My driver and I will pick you up at 6:30 if you just text me the address?” Victor asked, putting his head in his hands and his elbows on the table. 

 

“Your  _ driver _ ?!” Yuuri asked, his mouth agape, completely ignoring Victor’s request. 

 

“Oh, yeah, Taro. He’s my parent's driver but they have their own car so he drives me to school and stuff, he’s really nice,” Victor said, ignoring how shocked Yuuri was– having his own driver wasn’t  _ that _ rare, was it? 

 

“I can’t believe you have your own driver,” Yuuri repeated, dumbfounded. 

 

“Well, Taro actually used to be my Mum’s personal assistant, but then Dad joined became a co-CEO with her so now all he does is drive me around.” Jesus– Victor’s parents were CEOs? How rich was he?

 

“CEOs for what company?” 

 

“Oh, just Chanel.” Yuuri almost fainted. 

 

-

 

Victor and Yuuri sat together at lunch and recess for the next four days, both of them growing closer and learning and accepting different things about each other– but Yuuri still couldn’t believe that Victor had his own personal driver and his parents ran Chanel. Victor learnt that Yuuri had wanted to be a figure skater ever since he was four, his parents used to run an inn in Hasetsu but had sold it when they’d moved to Tokyo and bought a new inn, which was marginally more successful than their old one, but Yuuri still missed it. Yuuri learnt that Victor spent a lot of time by himself since his parents left as 7:30 every morning and came back home at 6:00pm from Monday to Saturday. He also learnt that Victor had been homeschool his whole life and was taught by Yakov Feltsman, a man who he still occasionally kept in touch with. They learnt each other’s secondary genders, although they both had a clue about what each other were. But Victor was delighted that Yuuri was an omega, and Yuuri revealed in the fact that Victor was an alpha– he officially felt all the more safer when he was Victor. It was also an added bonus that Victor was very popular at school (due to his parent's jobs and income,) so no one dared to bother him at school anymore. Victor had introduced Yuuri to his friends a few times, but they mostly ignored Yuuri, but Yuuri didn’t like them very much anyway. Yuuri wondered if Victor was getting teased or made fun of by his friends for hanging out with someone like Yuuri– he really hoped not. 

The days slipped by quickly, and soon enough it was Friday, 6:30pm. Yuuri had finished showering and changed out of his work out clothes and was currently waiting outside the rink. It was go time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor attend the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short– I'm just trying to not pressure myself to write super long dragged out chapters, so I end up with these instead.

The black Sedan pulled outside of the rink, and Yuuri would’ve been able to tell it was Victor from the fanciness of the alone, but Victor had just texted him that he was pulling up out front. Yuuri opened the back door and found Victor inside, patiently waiting for him. Victor shot him a smile and patted the empty seat next to him. 

 

“Hello, Yuuri! How was your time at the rink?” Victor asked, his voice cheerful. All of Yuuri’s anxieties vanished at the sound of the voice and he smiled, comforted by Victor the fact smiled back. 

 

“Good, good. I’m glad I could fit some time in,” Yuuri spoke to him, sitting down and clipping his seatbelt in. “How far away is this thing?” Yuuri asked, trying to remain as casual about as possible– he figured that if he told himself this was no big deal, it would be no big deal. 

 

“Just ten minutes,” Victor responded, looking out the window as they pulled away from the rink. Yuuri nodded and slightly wished he could be spending the rest of the night at the rink with Victor instead of this party but Yuuri knew it would be good for him to try and meet some new people. Plus, Victor would be there. Yuuri smiled at the thought, then he turned to see the real Victor right beside him, grinning at him. Yuuri’s heart fluttered and his toes curled. Yuuri didn’t know why he was so excited to be with Victor, seeing as he’d seen him earlier that day, but he was glad he was. Yuuri felt so excited that he could just fall into Victor’s arms. 

 

The drive to the party was short, quiet and generally uneventful but it didn’t stop Yuuri from feeling overly joyed. He didn’t know why, but seeing Victor outside of school made him beyond happy. He was so delighted that Victor had set aside time to see Yuuri when he really didn’t have to. 

 

They arrived to the party fifteen minutes after it had started– fashionably late to Victor. Victor knew Yuuri was nervous– he could smell it, but Victor knew all he could do was wrap a comforting arm around his waist and guide him to the front door. Victor didn’t want to talk to Yuuri about his anxiousness just yet, he knew their relationship was still young and while he wanted to share every little thing with Yuuri, he knew it was impractical and he’d have to wait until their relationship grew into one where such intimate things were shared. Victor hoped it did, and couldn’t wait for the day when it came. 

 

“So, this is it!” Victor explained, gesturing to the grand doors that lay ahead of the pair. “I know you don’t know anyone in there, so you can just stick by my side if you get nervous.” Yuuri beamed at Victor’s understanding of his anxieties– nothing would make him more at ease than being beside Victor the entire night. 

 

-

 

So, being beside Victor the entire night wasn’t as easy as Yuuri had perceived it to be. He had already left Victor, and they’d only gotten there twenty minutes ago. Yuuri had been fine at first– yes, the glaring lights of the huge entrance and loud music had put Yuuri on edge, but nothing some tuning out couldn’t fix. Then, Ken and three other people had staggered up to Victor, already three cups of alcohol ahead of everyone else (so about four.) Ken had waved and asked how Victor’s day had been before offering up a plastic cup of orange juice mixed with Sake (which Yuuri thought was an offending and foul mix.) Victor had taken it and then introduced Yuuri to the boys. Yuuri had smiled and waved and not caught of any of their names– the other four seemed just as disinterested in Yuuri as he was with them. Yuuri had then watched Victor take a huge sip of the drink which made Yuuri rethink their  _ entire _ very short friendship. Yes, Yuuri was disgusted with Victor’s friends and choices to drink that stupid drink, but Yuuri decided on remaining Victor’s friend, there was almost nothing that could choose otherwise.

 

After a few minutes of chit-chat between the other boys, they staggered off again, leaving Victor and Yuuri alone once again. Just when Yuuri thought that he’d survived the worst, in came four girls, all of which looked freakishly similar. Of course, they started hitting on Victor. Yuuri didn’t want to remember that part… 

 

Then, of course, a second drink wound up in Victor’s hand, causing the dancing to begin. Unlike Victor’s promise to Yuuri, he did leave Yuuri’s side and ended up with a girl– Yuuri thought her name was Megan. It wasn’t an overly intimate dance, but Yuuri still hated bearing witness to it, so he stomped off to the nearest bathroom, where he’d been hauled up for the past five minutes. Not a great start– Yuuri honestly felt like leaving. He still liked Victor and he wanted to spend time with the alpha, but the drinking and the dancing and the whole party situation was making him hard to be around. Victor probably didn’t even notice Yuuri was gone, and the whole reason Victor bought was probably just to be nice. Maybe he’d be doing Victor a favour to leave…  

 

So, using his powers of invisibility (in Yuuri’s dreams,) Yuuri wormed his way through the party crowd and back to the entrance. He whipped out his phone and called a taxi back to the rink. He hoped Victor wouldn’t notice for a while, and when he asked… Yuuri needed the extra rink hours. 

 

Yuuri was disappointed leaving so early, but he knew it was for the best. Even if he had stuck by Victor’s side the entire night, he was sure he wouldn’t’ve enjoyed himself anyway. Everyone was drinking and making immature sex jokes there– it just wasn’t Yuuri scene. He didn’t think anyone there appreciated Victor bringing a pre-pubescent thirteen year old too. It was good he left, it was the right thing to do. Yuuri needed to convince himself that he hadn’t made a mistake leaving, and that he hadn’t missed out on anything crucial. 

 

Yuuri went to bed that night tossing and turning, for once in the past few months forgetting about the upcoming skating season and instead, thinking of Victor and all that he meant to him, (because it was a great deal.) 

 

-

 

Yuuri woke the next morning to six missed calls and seven texts– all from Victor. 

 

**_Victor 19:40_ **

_ Hey, Yuuri! Where are you? Sorry I left you to dance for a bit…  _

 

**_Victor 19:53_ **

_ I can’t find you :( I may have drunken too much, can you find me instead? _

 

**_Victor 19:58_ **

_ Yuuuurriii  _

 

**_Victor 21:12_ **

_ Have you lost your phone or something? _

 

**_Victor 22:02_ **

_ I’m so sorry my lovely Yuuri, I can find you anywhere and I think you went home _

 

**_Victor 22:47_ **

_ I hope I didn’t do anything to upset you, I’ll text you tomorrow  _

 

**_Victor 8:13_ **

_ Good morning my little teddy bear! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor go to the rink together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while!! but i finally put on nicki minaj's 'stupid hoe' and wrote this. hope u like it!!

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victor’s antics… he’d been the one to leave, yet Victor texted him seven times– did the guy not understand personal space? Yuuri chuckled and opened the text, deciding to shoot back a reply. 

 

**_Yuuri 8:32_ **

_ Good morning :) _

 

**_Yuuri 8:32_ **

_ I’m sorry about last night. I got overwhelmed and I left, I should’ve talked to you about it _

 

**_Victor 8:32_ **

_ Yuuri, you have nothing to be sorry about! I should’ve asked you if a party like that would’ve made you uncomfortable and stayed by your side like I said I would. Not only that but I brought you to an unsafe place with people a lot older than you who were drinking alcohol! _

 

Yuuri smiled at Victor’s response and felt relieved. Maybe Victor wasn’t a teenage pressured to be mean to everyone who was less cool than he was like Yuuri had thought… 

 

**_Yuuri 8:34_ **

_ Victor, I’m not ten, I can handle being around drunk people :P _

 

**_Yuuri 8:34_ **

_ God knows I’m used to being around wasted people with how often my ballet teacher is drunk  _

 

**_Victor 8:35_ **

_ She teaches you while you’re drunk!? That can’t be good…  _

 

**_Yuuri 8:35_ **

_ No!! She’s a close family friend and is over at my house a lot so I know her drinking habits, but she definitely doesn’t drink when she’s teaching a class or anything lol  _

 

**_Victor 8:36_ **

_ Oh good  _

 

**_Victor 8:37_ **

_ What are you up to today?  _

 

Yuuri smiled at the question and the fact that Victor really did seem very interested in Yuuri’s day to day life. They then launched into a conversation about their plans for that day and the weekend, which lead to Victor telling Yuuri about how his parents were dragging him to Niigata for the weekend– something that exited Yuuri greatly, but bored Victor out of his mind. Victor complained that the drive was  _ four hours _ long and that he would surely die of boredom and cabin fever. That was when Yuuri learnt that Victor was an outdoorsy person, unlike Yuuri himself, who could go for days without ever leaving the property. Victor was shocked at that and proceeded to tell Yuuri that he would drag him outside every single day so that he didn’t get a vitamin d deficiency. Yuuri laughed and forgave Victor for abandoning him at the party, deciding that Victor dragging his heavy butt out of bed every single day was punishment enough. 

 

The weekend passed quickly, with Victor and Yuuri exchanging texts almost 24/7. Victor had mentioned that their frequent social engagement made the weekend trip far less boring, and it had made Yuuri’s heart swell up with joy. He really loved being the centre of Victor’s attention. 

 

Suddenly it was Monday morning, and Yuuri was being startled out of his skin by Victor, who was currently wrapping himself around the smaller omega and burying his head in Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s ‘friends,’ (Yuuri called them his friends but he really didn’t like any of them, and the only reason he kept in touch with them was because he didn’t want to look like a total loner,) laughed at the display of affection, all of them smiling kindly at Victor. Yuuri knew they all wanted Victor as their friend for a popularity boost, but Yuuri also knew that Victor and he shared the same opinions about his so-called ‘friends.’ But, even while their ingenuine laugher surrounded he and Victor’s intimacy, he knew that they would never be able to disrupt their peace and friendship despite their antagonising tries. Yuuri knew he had Victor all to himself, and no one could break them apart. (Yuuri knew this was a big thing to say, even though he and Victor hadn’t even been friends for more than a fortnight.)

 

Yuuri giggled and sighed as Victor pulled away, knowing the other would’ve gone an armful of his weak smell. Yuuri knew that he wouldn’t fully be able to begin properly producing pheromones until he was older– for now, his scent was weak and barely there, and even when you did smell its scent was that of a stereotypical omega, and not much of Yuuri’s personal scent. Yuuri didn’t even smell himself often, and wouldn’t be able to pick out his own scent from a room full of people. Not like his mother and father could– they knew their son’s scent like the back of their hand. Victor hoped after that hug he’d also liked and picked up on Yuuri’s individual scent. Yuuri then began to wonder what Victor smelled like as he turned around in his arms and hugged him properly. Alpha’s scents were always more potent than beta’s and omega’s, but Victor still hadn’t had his first rut so Yuuri would have to really nose around on his scent gland, and Yuuri was far too shy to do that, unlike Victor. 

 

“You smell so pretty, Yuuri,” Victor giggled as the pair pulled away from each other. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the ‘ooo’ sound his peers made around them. 

 

“Victor, that doesn’t even make sense,” Yuuri grumbled, looking unimpressed at the alpha. Victor shrugged and put his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and guided him inside the school building. 

 

“So, I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school? No parties this time, and it can be just us. Or more people, if you would prefer– and we can do whatever you like,” Victor propositioned. Yuuri thought about it for a second– he was planning on going to the rink today and staying till around six, but he could probably just skate for two hours, instead of his normal three. 

 

“Mmm, okay, but only for an hour. I have to practice after that,” Yuuri told him as he opened his locker. “We could go to the mall and hang out there or something?” 

 

“Yes, that sounds great. And how about if I impress you with my hanging out skills, I come watch you skate at the rink?” Victor asked, hoping Yuuri would let him. He’d been absolutely dying to see Yuuri skate. 

 

“It might be a bit boring for you though, I’m just running over jumps today,” Yuuri told him furrowing his brows. “But you can come if you want?” 

 

“Yes!” Victor cheered, before pulling Yuuri into a tight hug. 

 

-

 

The school day went as normal, the two of them meeting up for lunch and recess and chatting their heads off to each other while trying to ignore the other students who were students. Yuuri knew what they were thinking– how did Katsuki Yuuri become friends with a year nine student? Not only a year nine student but Victor Nikiforov. How did little old Yuuri do that? 

 

But Yuuri pushed those thoughts away, Victor had chosen him and he was so grateful. Beyond grateful. 

 

At the end of the school day, Victor and Yuuri met each at the lockers and walked out of the school together, chatting about what they’d done that day, and how Ms Watanabe was  _ so _ strict, and that Mr Sato was totally choosing favourites and probably was in a relationship with one of the year twelve girls, but that Ms Takahashi was seriously the sweetest lady _ ever _ . Then Victor started to talk about the teachers who were ‘totally attractive’ and ‘super hot’ and Yuuri got a little uncomfortable. It was at moments like these when Yuuri realised how much difference a year made. It made Yuuri realise that to Victor, Yuuri wasn’t the only person in the world, and Victor had goals and desires other friends. Yuuri didn’t think that was the case for him. No, Victor was the only one that existed– he was the  _ most important _ . 

 

Yuuri and Victor took the bus to DiverCity Tokyo Plaza– a place Victor had never been before. The pair found a McDonald's to sit outside of and watch the other people bustle around them and going into other stores. 

 

“So, how are you liking real school?” Yuuri asked getting out his wallet to see how much money he had to spend that day. 

 

“Eh,” Victor grunted, shrugging his shoulders. “It wouldn’t be the greatest if you weren’t there, in fact, I probably would’ve begged my parents to let me go back to home tutoring by now if I hadn’t met you.” 

 

“Really? Is it that bad?” Yuuri laughed, tilting his head to the side. To Yuuri’s surprise, he found ¥2000 in his wallet. Definitely enough to buy one of those healthy smoothies from Boost. He watched as Victor thought about the question he’d asked.

 

“Also do you want a smoothie because I’m getting one from there,” Yuuri asked, pointing to a green shop with large orange Japanese letters across the front of the bar. 

 

“A smoothie? Don’t you want to get a milkshake?” Victor asked like getting a smoothie instead of a milkshake was an  _ insane _ thing to do. “And while I’d probably survive at ‘real school,’ being tutored was so much more fun and relaxing so I’d probably ask my parents anyway.” 

 

“I can’t have milkshakes– well, I can, but I’ve noticed recently that I put on weight easily and I need to be in shape for Skate America, plus the smoothies there are really good and most of their medium sized drinks aren’t over 600 kilojoules,” Yuuri told Victor, getting out of his seat and moving to the bar at Boost. “You coming?” Victor hopped out of his seat and rushed over to Yuuri. 

 

“Hi, I’ll have the Green Tea & Mango smoothie, and he’ll have…?” Yuuri said, trailing off and looking to Victor who was scanning the menu, not paying attention to Yuuri and the employee who was waiting for him to answer. A few seconds awkwardly passed before Victor noticed. 

 

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll, uh... I’ll have whatever he’s having,” Victor said hurriedly, not wanting to embarrass himself or Yuuri. 

 

“Your drinks will be ready shortly, next!” Yuuri smiled and stepped away from the counter, receipt in hand. The pair of boys waited patiently for their drinks, not speaking. Well, that was, until Victor asked what Yuuri would practising at the rink. 

 

“Uh, just jumps. I’ll be doing jumps all week really. I’ve just started to get the hang of the triple salchow,” Yuuri told him. “It’s a type of jump, my first triple jump, actually,” Yuuri then clarified. 

 

“Sounds impressive,” Victor commented. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a big achievement for me but some of the older juniors have already started to learn quads,” Yuuri replied, frowning. He probably wouldn’t make it to the GPF this year because he was so young and many of the other skaters are a lot older and more experienced, but he was happy with himself for starting to learn a triple jump. 

 

“And how old do Juniors get?” 

 

“Uh, they usually tend to leave around sixteen years, so only three years older than me,” Yuuri told him before their number was called out and they had to collect their drinks and pay. Just as Yuuri was about to pay for his, Victor had already handed over enough money to cover both drinks in the flash of an eye. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri, I got it.” Victor shot Yuuri a smile as he handed him his drink, but it didn’t quell his unease about Victor paying. He had his own money, he wasn’t poor. 

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said quietly as he took the drink. 

 

-

 

Victor and Yuuri pulled up the rink in Victor’s car, (he didn’t drive it obviously, he had his  _ personal driver _ do that.) Yuuri was of course still in awe that Victor had someone other than his parents drive him around somewhere, but revelled in the luxury. He could really get used to being close friends with Victor. 

 

Yuuri and Victor left and finally walked into the rink together– Yuuri hoped Victor admired where he skated. After all, Victor was constantly bedazzling Yuuri with his luxuries, plus the rink here was pretty snazzy. It wasn’t the Olympic level rink that was further downtown, but it was huge and often wasn’t open to the public– Meiji Jingu ice rink was perfect, and Yuuri even knew the couple that worked there since he came in so often. Yuuko and Takeshi had been the first people Yuuri had spoken to when he first moved to Tokyo– Yuuri had explained that he would one day be a famous international figure skater and they immediately promised him discounted time allocations so he could practice often and without worry. 

 

Yuuri watched Victor’s light up as the stepped inside they were met with the view of the huge ice rink. On the other side of the rink was a food & drink area next to a ‘heating’ room. 

 

“This is my section of the rink that I use that is open to the public most days, but the bigger rink is through the main entrance that has stands and is open to the public every single day except for when they host competitions and lessons,” Yuuri explained. “Do you have any homework to do today, because you might want to pull that out because this is going to be incredibly boring.”

 

“What?! Yuuri, I’m sure this will definitely not be boring– I’ve never seen anyone figure skate before,” Victor told, taking his eyes off of the rink to look at Yuuri, who looked excited and was currently bouncing on his toes, itching to get on the ice. 

 

“Still, I’m not even going through my routines today, just practising and perfecting jumps and different sequences,” Yuuri informed him, beginning to walk to the locker rooms. “I do this jump sequence in my short program where I go from double toe loop to double lutz to double axel into a camel spin and then later in the season I’m hoping to swap my double axel into a triple axel. That’s a  _ three _ jump combo, and I’m putting it towards the end too. But, they’re the only jumps in my entire short program so…” Yuuri said, trailing off. He’d always known he was never going to be the best at jumps– most people in his age level would have incorporated at least three triples in their routines plus doubles. 

 

“That sounds amazing, and not boring at all!” Victor exclaimed, following Yuuri into the changerooms. 

 

After readying himself, Yuuri took to the ice, Victor’s bubbly gaze on him. And he skated– he practised his jump sequence over and over, unable to do anything major to it since his coach was only around Tuesday to Friday, but he did his best. He went over his step sequences and various spins, (Yuuri was starting to rack up quite the spin repertoire.) All while he did so, Victor’s eyes never left him the whole time. He didn’t pull out his phone or homework, he just sat and watched in awe, occasionally talking to Yuuri about terms and asking ‘what kind of move was that?’ Yuuri was grateful Victor cared about him enough to sit through two hours of him skating before he had to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are lovely and much appreciated


End file.
